Cable in Konoha
by Dawn Catcher
Summary: [Oneshot]When Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura try to figure out cable tv, it's more difficult then it looks. See how your favorite characters handle this strange,new electronic. Please R&R!


The truck pulled up to Naruto's house. "It's here!" he yelled. He ran outside to the truck.

"Are you Naruto Uzimaki?" asked the driver.

"Yes I am!"

"Sign here please." Naruto signed his signature on a paper attached to a clip board. Then the man unloaded a box from the back of the truck. He set it down inside the house.

"Enjoy." the man said and left.

Naruto dug through the tape and flung the packing peanuts onto the floor. Proudly, he pulled out his brand new TV, witch came with a new thing called cable. "I wonder what cable is?" Naruto asked himself.

He pulled out the insruction manual. The book wighed as much as him! As much as he hated to admit it he needed help. So he ran to get his friends.

Later...

Sasuke and Sakura stood looking at the mess Naruto had made. Papers, packing peanuts, and wires where everywhere. Naruto was already getting tangled up in the wires.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I got it." Naruto answred.

"Ya sure?" Sakura asked.

"Ya. Just tell me where the wires are supose to go Sasuke."

Sasuke got the manual and read the instructions.

"Okay, this wire is supose to go in the socket." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm sure this wire will go in." Naruto said.

"Look loser, you asked for my help and your getting it. Now it's this wire, that wire won't fit."

"Ya it will! Watch!" Naruto tried to stuff the wire into the light socket. "Stupid thing is just being stubborn."

"Naruto don't force it," Sakura said, "You might-"

But befor she could finish Naruto plunged the plug in. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as the electricity ran through him. He flew backward onto the floor. His blonde spikes where smoking.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm. Pretty birds. Did you ever notice the sky, it's so purple!" Naruto said. He sniffed."Do you guys smell smoke?"

"I told you not to do that loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto snapped up and pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"Fine if your so smart you do it!" He yelled.

"Fine I will." said Sasuke.

Sasuke had everything hooked up in about 2 hours.

"Now let's see what this thing can do thats so amazing." Sasuke said.

"Ya." agreed Sakura.

They turned on the telivision

A man came on and started talking about how you survive in the jungle.

"Now this is a african frog." the man said.

"How cute!" Sakura squeeled. "They're showing the wildlife."

The man on the TV held the frog by it's leg. "Now this is edible." he said as he took a bite from the frogs head. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Change it! Change it!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto quickly grabed the remote and pushed the arrow up button.

The channle fliped to a woman in the ER. Her vein had blown. Doctors where trying to stop the massive bleeding.

"Yuck." said Sasuke cringing.

Naruto fliped up agian to a soap opera all in spanish. As the actors talked, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto just looked at eachother. Without a word, Naruto changed the channel once more. It opened up to an ocean sceane.

"Finnally!" Naruto said. "Something peacefull. Look at the little seals."

They all watched the waves go up and down. Sakura was actullay getting sea sick.

"Naruto, change it." She said.

"Wait Sakura, I think somthings gonna happen." Naruto said. "Listen to the music. Don don don don don don." A swimmer came on screen and swam back and forth, untill she started screaming, "Oh god! I don't wanna die! No!" She gurggled and went under water. The sea turned bright red. Sakura saw the hudge shark swim off screen.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Sasuke was making a disgusted face, and Naruto's eyes where as big as plates.

"Okay, thats it!" Sasuke yelled as he took the remote from Naruto. He turned off the TV and threw a kuni into the screen. The TV busted.

"My TV." Naruto whined.

"This was not ment for entertainment." said Sasuke, "It was ment to torcher!"

"I agree." said Sakura.

Naruto was still looking at his broken telivision set.

"Com'on loser. I'll buy ya a ramen if ya stop pouting." said Sasuke.

"Alright." said Naruto.

Oh well, Naruto thought, who needs cable. I wouldn't watch it that much anyway. I need to keep training if I want to be Hokage.

Naruto locked his door and went to the ramen shop with his friends. 


End file.
